


Double Feature

by kagszzy



Series: Never Going Back [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, FP is Hung, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, Public Sex, Slight Sexual Coercion, Slut Shaming (brief), Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cumslut, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: FP takes Betty to the movies. But he's not interested in watching the film, and neither is the complete stranger who stumbles upon them.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Never Going Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based off a hentai I read once. (Hentai is Japanese porn in the form of anime or comics.) The main difference is that the couple was oblivious to the stranger in the comic. Anyways, this is a sorta indirect part 2 of 'She does it so much better.' You don't have to read that 1st, but I do recommend it if you're a Betty/FP fan. I apologize in advance if this feels more Betty/OC then Betty/FP. I have other fic ideas that will focus more on them, this was just already halfway done, so I decided to finish it.
> 
> [EDIT: I changed the summary, because although I liked how ambiguous it seemed regarding what's going on, I felt like it wasn't as eye catching.]  
>   
> 

Betty sits straddled in FP’s lap, making out with him as the movie in the theater plays. They chose something with low ratings so there wouldn’t be as many people in the room, but still they take precaution, sitting in the back row. Plus, the seats are wider.

FP grips her ass and gives it a firm shake. Betty whimpers and grinds her hips down harder onto his restrained cock. Her arms are wrapped around his neck as they lazily suck on each other’s tongues.

The decision to move out of Alice Cooper’s unbearably strict home and start a life living with him, was the best idea she ever had. Although FP likes to take a little credit in pushing her to do it or rather, pushing her buttons until she was a shivering horny mess and couldn’t take it anymore, so she packed up and left. 

Some time has passed since then and he’s been enjoying life fucking sweet, little Betty Cooper whenever and _wherever_ he wants. She’s been turning into _such_ a good ‘Daddy’s little slut.’

FP widens his legs more and he bucks up into her, making her moan. The pouding audio from the film easily drowns her out. When he told her where they would be going, Betty bit her lip and batted her pretty lashes at him. She was nervous; fooling around in public? She knew it gave people a wild thrill, but she guessed she still had some of Alice Cooper’s strict ‘follow the rules’ mentality still in her. But when she looked up at him and saw the sexy grin he was giving her, along with the hard outline of his jeans, it made her skin heat up and _then_ when he told her how proud he was at what a ‘good girl’ she’s become, Betty instantly got wet and eagerly shook her head, ready to go 'catch their flick.' 

Fuck Alice and her rules.

So FP licks up her delicate neck and Betty presses her breasts further into him. His large hands run up and down her back and it makes her shiver. He squeezes her thighs and ass and grinds her down hard on him. All the while some protagonist on the big screen complains about life and not taking any risks. FP smirks, _his_ life is certainly nothing to complain about. They’re taking risks, fooling around in the theater and it’s going great! He gives Betty a hard spank, she moans as her ass shakes from his hit and FP growls, palming her breast and bringing it to his mouth so he can bite her tit through her t-shirt and bra.

  


[...]

  


A moviegoer from a few rows ahead gets up, having grown bored and dissatisfied with the movie and begins to make his way towards the exit situated on FP’s right. He notices him, this average looking guy wearing a white button down and dark slacks with a long trench coat. But FP doesn’t stop kissing or dry humping Betty. He keeps an eye on the guy as Betty sucks on his tongue.

Movie guy is coming up close to them. FP is never a man to lose his cool or get worried about being seen. He’s fucked women out in the open before and anyone that happened to pass by, he simply ignored. _They_ would blush and falter and get more embarrased then him or the pussy the was fucking. Which gives FP a wicked idea and he grips the top of Betty’s leggings from behind, then, when the guy is just only a few feet away from passing them, he pulls her leggings, along with her thong, down. Revealing her creamy, smooth ass and pink dripping pussy, on full display.

The guy stops dead in his tracks and stares wide eyed. The film playing illuminates her soft white skin, easily made out as it reflects in the dark now. FP smirks as Betty kisses his neck, completely oblivious and uncaring that her ass and cunt are now out in the open. In fact, it makes her wetter and her pussy starts to glisten some more as FP tightens his grip on her cheeks and begins to rub and mold them with his fingers. Smacking her and making her moan loudly in his ear, but of course no one can hear them.

The guy is so shocked he can only continue to stare. One might think a guy dressed as sharply as him would immediately go report the indecent act to a manager right away…

But FP can make out the tent beginning to form in his jeans, so he lowers his head and begins to kiss Betty again, massaging her ass. Spanking it and spreading it open to show off her soaked cunt. The guy swallows, still shocked and frozen in place. FP glances at him and when he begins to pull Betty’s leggings back up, Movie Guy flinches, his hand slightly coming up and taking a small step forward.

FP grins wickedly. _Interesting._

He lowers her pants back down and massages her ass and back, but angles her a little to his left, further away from the fellow moviegoer. He catches eyes with this stranger and he can see the man is having an internal battle with himself now that he’s turned Betty slightly away from him.

FP doesn’t mind showing off his goods, so he quirks his head for the guy to come over. Movie Guy is breathing hard, FP can tell with the way his shoulders come up and down, but in the end, what he guesses to be any last resolve this sharply dressed man has, goes out the window when he clenches his fists and begins to slowly walk over to them, moving through the aisle to get closer, completely entranced by what’s happening in the theater.

  


[...]

  


He gets right behind them, swallowing hard as he watches FP massage and play with Betty’s ass. Her slick dripping down her thighs and now that he’s closer, he can just make out the sweet little noises coming out from her. FP reaches a hand down and unzips his jeans, pulling his long hard cock out. Moviegoer seems to be holding his breath. FP smacks his hard length against Betty’s pussy a couple of times, making her mewl and grind her ass against him. FP holds it there, letting her shake her soft wide cheeks right up to him. The guy brings a hand to his face, wiping off some sweat and probably trying to figure out if he’s dreaming or not.

Then FP presses the tip to her entrance and Betty moans. She’s feeling such a _rush_ , her walls immediately clench around him and she lowers her hips to take more of her Daddy inside of her. FP groans as she slides her tight heat down and when he’s fully enveloped by her warm cunt, he starts to buck his hips and she lays her head on his shoulder, moaning and mewling as she crashes her ass down to meet his thrusts.

The guy is so mesmerized he couldn’t possibly look away even if he wanted to, and he most certainly does not want to. His eyes follow the way FP’s hard cock fucks Betty’s small pink pussy and it’s taking everything within him not to palm the front of his slacks. FP can see the guy trembling, as his dick strains within his pants..

Well, he _did_ want to have Betty DP’d eventually anyways…

So he reaches for Betty’s ass and spreads her cheeks wide, showing off her tight little rim that’s been trained oh so well. He can see the guy’s adam’s apple bob right before he looks up at FP. He cocks and eyebrow at him and smirks, continuously fucking Betty as she stays oblivious.

 _He’s not serious, is he?_ The look on the guy’s face is so easy to read. FP pulls his cock out to rub against Betty’s pussy and because he’s so long, he easily reaches and teases her puckered rim too and she pushes her ass out a little more.

 _See? She wants it_ FP grins at the other male before sinking back into her wet hole, making her whimper. Movie Guy looks at Betty’s ass and with one last breath, he licks his lips, and finally decides to unbuckle his belt, pulling out his hard pulsing cock.

FP stills his movements and holds Betty in place, distracting her with kisses as Movie Guy bends his legs and aligns the tip of his oozing head to her puckered hole. Once he’s lined up, he begins to press his cock forward to push through.

Betty freezes and pulls away. FP’s hands are holding her open, so what’s probing her ass? She looks over her shoulder and gasps, a dreadful shudder runs through her at the sight of a strange man standing behind them with his cock out! Betty’s mouth opens wide, about to scream, but FP beats her before she can and pulls her back against his chest, cooing her and reassuring her. She blinks her fearful confused eyes at him.

“D-Daddy?” She shivers.

“S’alright baby, the man just wants to enjoy the show, much like we are.” He smirks and rubs her back to calm her down. Betty furrows her brows and bites her lip. She has no idea who this guy is! The idea to fool around in public was crazy, but this is even crazier. They might get caught...again. She doesn’t want to argue with her Daddy but…

“You’ve been doing such a good job at being my ‘babygirl’, you’re still my good girl, right?”

Betty shifts her eyes to him. “Yes Daddy!” she says eagerly, almost worriedly.

“You’re gonna let Daddy’s new friend play too, right?” Betty nods her head, “Y-yes Daddy.”

“Atta girl. C’mon, let’s show him a good time.” FP grins. Betty whimpers, nodding her head once more and biting her lip again as she looks back over her shoulder, up to this tall stranger with wide uncertain eyes. Movie Guy groans at how _precious_ she looks right now. Innocently sweet but with such a lewd half naked body, practically begging to be fucked and with such modest, anxious doe eyes.

FP lifts her ass up a little higher. Betty’s heart beats steadily, anxiously waiting. Moviegoer wets his lips again and realigns himself, pressing into her tight pink hole. Betty lays her head onto FP’s shoulder and whines, making his cock twitch hard in her cunt. Movie Guy lets out a breath as he begins to push his cock in deeper, moaning at the feel of how _tight_ and _warm_ she is. Betty begins to pant and her pussy starts to clench around FP. He moans at the feel of how hard she’s squeezing him right now. It feels amazing on his cock!

The thrill of public sex, along with fucking some stranger is beginning to greatly turn Betty on, more so then she ever thought it would. No longer embarrassed or worried, instead it’s making her feel so _bad_ and she has to admit she likes it.

Once the guy has completely bottomed out inside of her, they all softly groan at the feeling. Betty feels so _stuffed_ , it’s making her toes curl and her nipples go hard. She’s been full before, with FP’s cock alongside with a toy, but it doesn’t compare at all to this. She whimpers and begs FP to fuck her.

“Whaddaya say friend?” He quirks a brow at the man with his dick inside Betty’s ass. The guy grins and begins to pull out, same time as FP, then he pushes back into Betty, making her gasp and moan. This guy isn’t as thick as her Daddy, but he’s long too and so hard she can feel him pulsing in her rectum. FP starts to thrust as well, _in_ when Movie Guy has pulled out just to the tip and then pulling _out_ to let the guy push back in. They both take turns in fucking her. Scissoring her ass and pussy and Betty throws her head back to cry out.

The sensation is amazing! It feels so good, she doesn’t even care if they are found out, she only cares about being stuffed and fucked like the little whore she is, agreeing to fool around and fuck in a movie theater.

FP quickens his pace as he bucks his hips and his newfound friend grips the sides of her small waist so he can thrust faster as well. Betty’s ass and pussy tighten and squeeze down onto the two cocks inside of her. She gasps and cries out from the pleasure. A cock rubbing the walls of her tight wet holes, keeping her constantly stuffed. She can feel when one cock fills her and the other leaves. The thin membrane keeping them separated is getting rubbed against so good, causing such sparks of pleasure to burst out, It’s making her clit pulse painfully at how turned on she is. Her orgasm is quickly building up. Her grip on FP’s shoulders dig in and he gives her a good hard _smack_ which causes her to cry out and _beg_ for more.

The stranger plowing her ass grunts softly as he slaps his pelvis hard against her soft plump cheeks. He’s so good at this! Betty feels her head begin to go dizzy from an overload of sensation. She can hear the lewd slick sounds her slutty holes are making, growing wetter for the long hard cocks fucking into her with such vigor. Her legs are beginning to strain but she doesn’t care, she wouldn’t stop, doesn’t want to stop. She loves taking two cocks at a time. She loves how full it makes her feel, but most of all, she loves how big of a slut she’s turning into!

“Oh god, yes Daddy! Fuck me harder! Please!”

“Yeah, you like that babygirl?”

“Yes! Yes! Ohhh your cocks feel so good, please, please fill me up.” Betty pants.

“You want Daddy’s cum?” Betty whimpers and nods. FP says, “Yeah? You becoming Daddy’s little cumslut now?” Betty moans and her walls begin to clench, she’s getting close.

“Yes..Yes Daddy.”

“You want cum so badly you’re ready to take it from a total stranger, huh?” As if on cue, Movie Guy fucks into her harder and Betty gasps out, “Oh! Yes! I want it, I want his cum and Daddy’s cum inside of me, filling me up. Stretch my pussy and ass out with your cum.”

WIth that, Movie Guy comes first, grunting and panting as he hits his hips hard against Betty, emptying his balls into her, groaning at the warm wet feel of his cum spraying her bowls. It makes her moan low and her head dips into the crook of FP’s shoulder as he fucks up into her a few more times before he’s coming hard too. He shoots up into her and it’s always so much it begins to seep out from her pussy, trailing down his long cock.

With the feel of her holes stuffed and being coated with semen and with the last few thrusts from both males’ cocks, Betty comes last at the feel of them twitching and spasming inside her tight wet walls. As if the vibrations from the huge shafts coarsed through to her clit and rocked her over the edge to her orgasm. The men moan at her squeezing and contracting around them.

Betty’s legs shake as she rides out her orgasm, her soft gasps are so _cute_ to the stranger. He can’t help but to rub and pat her ass. Marveling at the crazy event that just happened between the three of them. His thumb spreads her a little, watching with awe as he slowly pulls out his semen coated dick and watches as this girl’s hole leaks it out. She moans softly when he presses his thumb into her, to try and push it back in. Enjoying the way she still clenches around him, even if it’s not his cock anymore.

“Clean Daddy up.” FP says to Betty. The guy removes his finger from her and takes a step back to let Betty climb off. She gets in between FP’s legs and begins to suck his cock, licking up the cum off his still hard shaft. Movie Guy looks at FP, wondering _what the hell happens now?_

FP only smiles and says, “Movie’s not over yet.” then addresses to Betty, “Clean the cum outta your holes too, babygirl.”

  


[...]

  


Betty keens softly as she sinks her ass down onto FP’s cock. Her leggings are gone and her bra and t-shirt have been pushed up. Her rim stretches out and she’s actually thankful this stranger had her first because FP is just so _big_ she always needs to be played with and loosened up a little before he fucks her ass. It hurts so good, being impaled by his twitching hard dick. Once she’s fully situated on him, he pulls her back to lean on his chest and lifts her legs up.

Her sex spasms as she’s opened up wide for this stranger to see. See what he can, at least, in the dim lit theater. Her juices spill out, getting more turned on, being shown off like this. Her Daddy’s warm body underneath her and his grinning breaths in her ear make her shiver. She’s feeling really good, having pleased him and she’s gotten fucked in a way she has always secretly wanted and hoped she would one day. When she would bashfully type in ‘threesomes’ in her incognito window’s browser on her phone, being locked away in the bathroom.

FP lets go of one her thighs to rub her pretty tits and Betty closes her eyes and sighs. His large hand palms and squeezes her soft mounds. Pinching the nipples and making her gasp. “You ready for some more?” His hoarse voice makes her skin tingle. She bites her grin and nods. FP signals moviegoer, who’s eagerly stroking his cock, to go ahead.

He rubs the head of his dick through Betty’s folds, cursing under his breath at how wet she is. Betty’s watching him with hooded eyes and with anticipating breaths. FP has her locked in, tightly secured in her rectum and she’s getting drunk with arousal. When the stranger has gotten his head wet enough to his liking he begins to press into her heat and Betty moans softly, resting her head back on FP’s chest. They guy presses in slowly, slowly and she loves being filled and tightly enclosed between these two men, like she is to lay there until they are done and have fucked her enough to their liking.

She’s panting now, wanting more. Wanting to get fucked again already. Wanting these two cocks to push and stretch and rub her walls with their long hard shafts. Once Movie Guy has gone in as much as he likes, Betty whispers, “Please.” and him and FP grin before they start fucking her once more. FP has to cover her mouth now as her moans are increasing in pitch. Squealing and crying out at these older mens’ cocks stuffing and fucking her tight teenage holes.

The stranger rubs his hands all over her. Gripping and squeezing her thighs and breasts. Even smoothing down her hair to look into her dazed out eyes and he grunts, feeling his balls tighten as his orgasm is quickly approaching. Her pussy is tight and warm, hugging him in a way that feels so intimate.

Betty’s eyes flutter and she’s sure her face is blissed out, looking unapologetically lewd as she moans and pants against FP’s hand. His grunts and groans are so harsh. Working her up, adding fuel to her growing fire and ready to explode in flames from what she’s sure is going to be one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. The anticipation makes her legs shake and her pussy and ass squeeze and both males moan at her tight muscles clenching down around them.

Betty’s brow furrows and she whimpers, she's getting close again. Taking in everything she’s feeling. The two warm bodies encasing her, their hot twitching cocks keeping her in place, their harsh breathes on her skin. Even their words; small statements of encouragement, praising her, complimenting her, it's all helping to push her over the edge. They even make small talk with one another. Describing to each other what the hole they are fucking feels like, and even though she’s been a ‘good girl’ for following Daddy’s orders, they talk about what a ‘bad girl’ she actually is, fucking a complete stranger and coming on his cock. Allowing him to fill her ass with his seed, how much a whore she is for letting her rim and pussy be seen, and fucked with in a public place. They call her a fucking slut, a nasty little whore, a greedy cumslut bitch and it’s all Betty needs to grunt and cry against FP’s hand as she comes hard, squirting out onto this unknown man.

They degrade her for that too, and she blushes, but not because of the insult, because it makes her pussy contract and squirt even more. It doesn’t take long for either male to cum as well and Betty softly groans as they shoot their thick loads into her, filling and warming her up. Their grunts fill her ears and their pulsing dicks spasm inside of her and she lays her head back in absolute bliss.

  


[...]

  


When they exit the theater with Betty tucked under his arm, FP gives a nod to the, what he can now see, is a light haired man and Betty bats her eyes bashfully with a small smile before they get ready to go their separate ways.

The blonde man gives an appreciative nod back and returns Betty’s smile. She blushes a little which makes him a bit hard again, before he turns his attention away when a fellow friend comes up to him.

“Hey man! How was the movie?”

The man grins and says, “Slow at first, but then it hits you all of a sudden and is a wild ride, right to the end.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what the name of the hentai was...
> 
> Also the original ending had the man's name revealed to be Charles. But I wanted it to be left so vague, that it could or could not have been _him._ My argument was going to be: 'There's a million of tall sandy blonde men out there in the world named Charles. Who's to say that this is THE Charles that we know of?' But in the end, I didn't want to make people uncomfortable in reading through a fic with a ship/kink they don't like. So i changed the ending, but kept the man's features. Just in case any one out there would like to think it _was_ him.
> 
> Questions or curiosities? Head over to my profile to read my bio.


End file.
